La Debilidad de Sasuke
by ThePrincessYara
Summary: ¿Mi debilidad?...Eres tú, ¿Mi miedo?...es perderte


**¡Hola! aquí les traigo una nueva historia, es un poquito triste pero tiene sus toques de humor y un final que espero les guste *-*, bueno gracias por darle una oportunidad a este one-shot**

******Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

–Todos en este mundo tienen una debilidad o un miedo, por más que sea somos seres humanos, por ejemplo la del dobe es el ramen...¡Ja! pudiera mandarle a hacer lo más ridículo prometiendole que le daría un tazón de ramen y de seguro lo haría, claro esto tiene una razón y es que cuando él era más chico su madre Kushina, le preparaba de estos platos siempre que podía, eran una familia pobre así que los días que Kushina les preparaba eso tanto al dobe como al padre de este, eran simplemente únicos, esto cambió desde que la madre del dobe se enfermó gravemente y murió luego de un tiempo, fue una gran pérdida para él y por ello cada vez que prueba un plato de ramen le recuerda a ella, y eso lo hace ser triste pero así es la vida y el dobe ha sabido como sobrellevarlo siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro...nunca se lo diré...pero admiro eso de él–dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo como la persona al frente de él lo miraba para que siguiera con el relato.

–Por otra parte está Sakura, ella tiene miedo a ser rechazada, esto es porque de pequeña se burlaban de ella por tener una frente más grande que las demás chicas, pero a pesar de que pudo superar aquello, siente que no es suficiente lo que haga y siempre esta buscando la perfección–dijo con cierta tristeza por su compañera–Hay muchas personas que saben como esconder sus miedos y debilidades para que la gente no se entere.

–¿Cuál es la debilidad de Kiba-kun?–pregunto la joven en frente del Uchiha.

–Su debilidad es Akamaru y su miedo es a la soledad, también se le dice Auotfobia...–quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.

–Pero Kiba-kun no le tiene miedo a los autos, de hecho tiene uno muy bonito–dijo haciendo que el azabache suspirara.

–Te estoy diciendo que eso es miedo a la soledad, y es porque la madre de Kiba no se interesa mucho por él y su hermana tampoco así que su único compañero fiel es su perro, también es por eso que siempre es muy energético y trata de llevarse bien con todos–dijo el azabache.

–Mmm...¿Y Shino-kun?–preguntó la joven.

–Creo que tiene miedo a confiar en alguien...en realidad no se que pasa por su mente pero me imagino que por eso es tan reservado–dijo pensativo.

–Oh–respondió la Hyuga–¿Cuál es el de Ino-chan?

–Su debilidad son los productos de belleza y su miedo se llama Gerasfobia que es miedo a envejecer–dijo el azabache.

–¡Pero Tsunade-sama también tiene ese miedo!–dijo la chica confundida.

–No, su debilidad es el alcohol y su miedo se le llama Hemofobia, que se sig-..–pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.

–Pero Tsunade-sama no le tiene miedo a los emos–dijo inocente la joven provocando una sonrisa en el azabache.

–Tonta, hemofobia es miedo a la sangre–terminó diciendo.

–Ah–dijo para luego reír nerviosamente ante su torpeza.

–Muy bien, ya te he dicho muchas, mejor vamos que se te hace tarde, y Hiashi me va a matar–dijo el azabache puesto que habían estado ya mucho tiempo con el mismo tema.

–Espera uno más...–pidió la joven.

–No Hinata, vayámonos que se hace tarde–dijo firme el azabache.

–¡Anda el último!, por favor , por favor , por favor anda ¿Sí?–le rogó la ojiperla.

–Esta bien–suspiro derrotado–Dime.

–¿Cual es la tuya?–preguntó apenada.

–¿Eh?–dijo el azabache, lo había tomado por sorpresa–Yo tengo Socerafobia–dijo en modo de broma.

–¿Qué es eso?–preguntó la ojiperla.

–Miedo a los suegros–dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–¡Sasuke-kun es en serio!–dijo la ojiperla al ver que su novio le había tomado el pelo.

–Si lo hago, la usarás en mi contra–dijo fingiendo molestia.

–¡No lo haré, lo prometo!–dijo la ojiperla.

–Bien–dijo tomando aire, volteando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara–¿Pero acaso no es obvio?–preguntó para evadir el tema.

–No lo es, por lo menos yo no la se–dijo haciendo un puchero, estaba a punto de decirle que no importaba e irse molesta, pues le estaba tomando el pelo, el Uchiha al ver sus intenciones la tomó de la mano acercándola a él y dándole un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido luego de unos segundos, una vez que se separaron por falta de oxígeno el Uchiha pegó su frente con la de la ojiperla y le dijo:

–¿Mi debilidad?...Eres tú, ¿Mi miedo? Es perderte–dijo logrando que la ojiperla se sonrojará y le dedicara una linda sonrisa a su novio.

–E-Eso nunca S-Sasuke-kun–dijo la ojiperla dándole un beso al azabache, para luego ser interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de la ojiperla.

–¡No puede ser!–dijo alterada, viendo como su novio la miraba con extrañeza, ella volteó el teléfono para que el azabache viera el anuncio que decía **"15 llamadas pérdidas de Papá"**

El Uchiha sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a la Hyuga y empezó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas–Hey Hinata, te digo algo–dijo mientras corrían.

–¿Q-Que sucede?–dijo tratando de esquivar a las personas que se atravesaban.

–Puede que sí tenga Socerafobia–dijo a modo de broma haciendo que la Hyuga sonriera.

* * *

**Jejeje bueno esa fue otra historia de esta loca escritora (Muy loca) espero que les haya gustados y acepto gustosa sus comentarios , sean buenos o malos :)**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
